


Potluck Be A Lady Tonight

by Captain_Ammy



Series: Degrees of Isolation one-shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Frisk is a Little Shit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ammy/pseuds/Captain_Ammy
Summary: Part of the Degrees of Isolation one-shots series where you see what I mean when I say the OC is a Kingdom Hearts OC with (badly) filed off serial numbers.Conarith Canterbury meets all of Frisk and Toriel's friends for the first time. While that alone is nerve-racking enough, she is even more anxious to meet Sans, the monster whom had saved her life from certain doom in the frozen wasteland that Snowdin had become.





	Potluck Be A Lady Tonight

Was she ready to meet him?

What if he did not like her?

Even worse than that, what if she did not like him?

Conarith had spent the better part of the evening pacing back and forth in the living room, her mind occupied with questions such as these. Tonight was the potluck dinner that Toriel and Frisk were so excited a bout, and all she could do was worry. She was assured that Sans, as well as several other guests, were going to be there, and she was not sure that she was prepared to meet anyone, let alone the man who saved her life.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not realize that she was being watched.

“If you keep that up, you’re gonna run tracks in the carpet,” said a familiar young voice.

Conarith gasped and looked up to see Frisk gazing at her from behind the couch, an amused expression fixed upon their tan-colored face.

“Oh, Frisk,” Conarith mumbled sheepishly. “I did not see you there.”

“I’ll say,” Frisk teased. “I’m pretty sure that if the house came crashing down, you wouldn’t’ve noticed.”

Conarith just chuckled weakly at the child’s little joke. She could not deny the truth in their words.

“Wanna watch some TV?” Frisk offered. “Get your mind off it?”

Conarith shook her head. “No, but thank you.”

She sighed and resumed her pacing, albeit more slowly than before. There were still so many questions and scenarios running through her mind; there was no way she could calm down now.

“No, no, this won’t do,” she muttered to herself.

Frisk just watched the mysterious woman that their mother took in pace around the room. If they were being honest to themselves, they wondered what Toriel was thinking when she decided that this was a good idea. Sure, they liked Conarith well enough, but it was plain that she was a bit off.

And then there was her apparent obsession with Sans.

At first, Frisk thought the whole thing was amusing. Cute, even. Here was this woman who, for all they could surmise, fell from outer space, and honestly believed that Sans was her lord and savior for reasons that she had yet to specify. It was all just so silly and entertaining.

But now, Frisk was more than just a bit concerned about her mental state; what if this woman was actually just insane?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing both them and Conarith to jump.

“Frisk, could you get that?” Toriel called from the kitchen. “I’m a little busy.”

“Sure thing, Mom,” Frisk replied as they slid off the couch and headed off towards the front door.

Conarith had finally stopped her pacing and found herself frozen in place. She stared nervously at the door; could that be him?

The door swung open to reveal a rather peculiar-looking fish monster. A gruff, yet feminine voice shouted a greeting at Frisk through a foreboding row of sharp, shark-like teeth. Even though the monster was balancing what appeared to be a large tray of food, a scaly blue arm managed to grab Frisk up into what seemed like a crushing embrace. Frisk looked distressed by the gesture for a moment, but they smiled nonetheless.

“Hey, Undyne,” they greeted when the monster finally put them down. “What’s that? Sushi, again?”

“Duh!” the monster, who apparently was named Undyne, exclaimed. “How’s your mom?”

“She’s in the kitchen,” Frisk replied. They stepped out of the way to allow the monster inside. Trailing behind her was yet another monster, a much shorter yellow lizard creature with glasses, who also embraced Frisk.

“Glad you guys could make it,” said Frisk with a warm smile. They took the tray from Undyne, but before they went to go place it in the kitchen, they motioned over at Conarith. “Come on over; don’t be anti-social.”

Conarith was as still as the furniture, hardly registering the fact that she was being spoken to. All she could do was stare at the monsters that had suddenly appeared in the living room. She was sure that none of them were Sans, but she was reluctant to move regardless.

But her body’s refusal to budge an inch did not mean much in the long-run, for Undyne quickly bounded up to her and flashed her a sharp smile.

“You must be the new human everyone’s talking about!” Undyne said excitedly. She stuck out a blue webbed hand. “The name’s Undyne! Put ‘er there, loser!”

Conarith’s gaze moved down to Undyne’s hand, but she still had yet to move. The fish monster’s smile morphed into an incredulous look.

“Hello? Anyone home?” she said as she waved a hand in Conarith’s face. The motion caused the human woman to flinch.

“O– Oh!” she stammered. She shakily reached out her hand. “Please forgive me, I am—”

Before she could finish, Undyne eagerly clamped down on her hand with a cool, clammy one of her own, causing the woman to yelp.

“Great to meet ya!” the monster exclaimed as she forcefully shook Conarith’s hand. The sheer power behind the gesture seemed to vibrate Conarith to her core.

The lizard monster that walked in with Undyne sighed and placed a scaly, yet human-like hand on the fish monster’s back. Now that Conarith thought about it, all of the more anthropomorphic monsters seemed to have hands that greatly resembled that of humans.

“Undyne, honey,” the lizard monster crooned softly. “You’ll take her arm off like that.”

Undyne immediately let go of Conarith and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. She laughed.

“Whoops, that’d be a bummer,” she said. She then grabbed the lizard monster to her side. “Anyway, this is my fiancée, Dr. Alphys! She’s a professor at some human college and she’s super smart!”

Dr. Alphys flushed with embarrassment at her fiancée’s introduction and compulsively pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her long nose.

“Please, just call me Alphys,” she said modestly. “It’s nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand but…” She smiled weakly and absentmindedly wiped her hands on her polka-dotted dress.

Conarith could not help but to stare wide-eyed at the two monsters standing before her.

“Fiancée?” she spat out in disbelief. She felt confident enough to assume that these two were both female, so then how…?

“Yup, we’ll be getting hitched soon!” Undyne exclaimed excitedly. She held up Alphy’s hand to show off the golden band that she wore on her finger, a single pale pearl perched on top. “It belonged to my mother! I think.” She shrugged. “Well, it belonged to someone in my family, but they’re dead so who cares, am I right?”

Alphys just nodded, too embarrassed on Undyne’s behalf to speak.

Conarith blinked, marveled by the monster’s lack of filter and how casual she was about such things. Alphys seemed to be the more level-headed of the two, but it was obvious from their smiles and gazes that they were madly in love — so much so that Conarith could not help but to smile herself.

It was not her place to judge them.

“Congratulations,” she said simply. She offered a quick bow to show her respect. “I am very happy to meet you all as well.”

Just then, the doorbell rang again, causing Conarith to stiffen up once more. She only relaxed when she saw that the next guest to arrive was Asgore.

“Good evening, everyone,” he greeted warmly to the household. He landed his gaze on Conarith. “Ah, hello, child. I take it you’ve been well?”

Conarith nodded and curtseyed to him. “Yes, Your Highness. I have been very well here.”

Undyne snickered, ignoring the warning look Alphys was shooting her.

Asgore smiled knowingly at Undyne before responding, “Oh, child. I have already told you before that you can just call me Asgore. We’re all friends here, aren’t we? And no bowing, either. A simple hug will do.”

Conarith slowly walked up to the king and slipped her arms around him. Or at least, she attempted to; her arms barely reached his sides. Asgore in turn had no trouble bringing her into him, and she lost herself in the giant goat’s fur.

“I do hope that you’ve found happiness here,” said Asgore when the embrace ended. “Now if you’ll excuse me, let’s see how Toriel is fairing.”

 

It did not take long after for everyone to settle down in the living room. Toriel’s portion of the meal was not yet ready, and they were still waiting for the last of the guest to arrive. According to Frisk, all that was left to show were the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. They were usually the last ones out the door, apparently.

Conarith observed Frisk and their monster guests interact from her corner of the couch in relative silence. Every so often, Asgore asked her for an update on how she was doing, and Undyne tried to coax some tidbits about her life out of her, but the inquiries died down after several vague answers. Instead, they were content to talk amongst each other, laughing and reminiscing about times gone past, especially about their lives in the Underground. Conarith could not help but to feel envious of their nostalgia.

More than once did the human woman glance at the door, waiting anxiously for the last of the guests to arrive. The anticipation formed a pit in her chest, making it difficult for her to breath. She silently cursed the clock on the wall; it made her all too aware of the painfully slow passage of time. Not even Undyne’s antics and Alphys’ amusingly frantic reactions were enough to distract her.

“Where the heck are they?” Undyne soon asked, causing Conarith to sit up and pay attention. “I mean, I can see Sans being this late, but I figured Papyrus would be here by now.”

“He’s probably trying to drag Sans outta the house,” Frisk said jokingly. “You know how much of a lazy asshole he is.”

“Frisk,” Asgore warned, causing the child to blush and apologize.

“To preserve the gaiety of the evening, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Toriel scolded from the kitchen.

Conarith placed a hand over her mouth to conceal her giggling; it was no secret how colorful Frisk’s vocabulary could be.

“Hold the phone, someone just texted me,” said Undyne as she dug her cellphone out from what suspiciously seemed like her brassiere. From the way Alphys’ rolled her eyes, Conarith suspected that her assumption was correct. “It’s Paps. He said they’re on their way, and that Sans was being more of a butt about leaving than usual.”

The pit in Conarith’s chest dropped to her stomach at the news.

“Called it,” said Frisk triumphantly. They stood to their feet. “I gotta go help Goat Mom set the table. Connie, you can get the door, right?”

Conarith’s eyes grew wide as Frisk winked and flashed her a cheeky grin before rushing off to do their chore. The woman just shook her head and griped under her breath about the child’s nerve. She then drew a deep breath and loudly exhaled to calm her rapidly beating heart.

“Don’t look so nervous! We’re not that scary-looking, are we?” Undyne teased.

Conarith smiled sheepishly and apologized for her rude behavior before once again preoccupying herself with the front door.

“Leave her be, Undyne,” said Asgore lightheartedly. “There is someone she’s waiting to meet.”

Undyne scrunched her face incredulously. “What? Who?”

Asgore chuckled and put a finger to his lips cryptically. “You’ll see.”

Conarith ignored the conversation going on behind her back. She had to focus, or else she feared she would come completely undone. When the doorbell finally did ring, she involuntarily sprang to her feet, fighting the urge to run in the opposite direction up the stairs to her room. With a shaky hand, she turned the knob and opened the door, revealing a skeleton monster as tall as herself, holding a large metal pot.

The human woman momentarily forgot to speak. She was not sure which of the two this particular monster was, but she found herself hoping that it was him. Though she had no idea what he looked like, she had built up an image of Sans in her mind while she was fighting for her life in the Underground.

She imagined that he was a tall fellow, quite like the monster before her. She also liked to believe that her hero would look the part, and if there was one thing she could say about this monster, he definitely looked like a sort of bombastic hero. With his very broad shoulders and blood red scarf slung around his neck like a cape, he looked very much like he was straight out of a comic book that she would have enjoyed as a child. Even though he was very obviously a skeleton, she had to admire how oddly handsome he looked.

Conarith smiled wide, her nerves slowly dissipating. She opened her mouth to speak, but the monster was faster.

And with a single sentence, her fantasy came crashing down around her ears.

“Hello, strange human!” the monster practically shouted in such a shrill, jarring voice that Conarith violently flinched. “I am so sorry to bother you, but isn’t this the house of Toriel and the human by the name of Frisk?”

All Conarith could do was gape at the monster before her as she tried to form an intelligent response.

“Hey Paps!” Undyne suddenly called. Conarith was so caught up in the moment that she did not notice the fish monster place her hand on her shoulder. “Glad you could finally make it!”

Conarith just moved out of the way and allowed Papyrus to come inside. She was so dismayed that she feared speaking would cause her to make a fool of herself.

“Thank you, Undyne,” said Papyrus. “I’m glad that I made it as well. That brother of mine is such a lazy-bones!” He somehow rolled his eyes, even though he had none. “I swear, sometimes I wonder what goes through that thick skull of his.”

Undyne shrugged. “Who even knows with him anymore.” She then grinned and grabbed Conarith’s arm and presented her before the skeleton. “Anyway, this is Carinthia! Apparently, she wanted to meet you.”

Before she could protest, Papyrus excitedly grabbed Conarith’s hand with both of his own and shook her even more violently than Undyne did when she met her.

“Hello, Human Carinthia!” Papyrus exclaimed in his bubbly voice. “It’s so nice to meet one of my fans!”

Conarith cringed at the error, but did nothing to correct it. As she fought off the urge to faint, she managed to force the corners of her mouth into a smile.

“Yes, it is quite lovely to meet you, Papyrus,” she bit out. “However, it was not you that I–”

“Papyrus!” Frisk called from the archway of the kitchen, their hands placed impatiently on their hips. “Where the heck is Sans?”

Papyrus scoffed. “Do not ask me where that numbskull is. He said he was coming, but he was being most difficult about it. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t show up at all!”

“I think we’re all being a bit harsh on him,” Alphys piped up. “I’m sure he’ll come.”

“Harsh shmarsh,” Frisk said. “If he doesn’t show up soon, we’re starting without him. He usually doesn’t bring anything good, anyway.”

“Now Frisk, don’t be rude,” said Asgore softly, yet authoritatively. “I’m sure that Alphys is right; he will come.” He winked at Conarith, who just shuffled on her feet and looked away.

“Well someone tell that to my lazy brother,” Papyrus griped. “I love him very much, but sometimes I wonder if he even listens to me!”

“Well gee, bro, does that mean you no longer believe in me?” came a voice not yet heard in the house —  a voice that caused even Conarith to take notice.

Everyone looked up to see a rather short skeleton monster slowly descend the staircase from the second floor, much to their confusion. How did he get inside without anyone knowing? No one ever knew with him.

As everyone said their greetings — and in some cases, voiced their complaints —  Conarith just stared at this new edition to the party.

This was him.

This was Sans. She would remember his voice always.

But he was so unlike what she came to expect! He was short, pudgy, and sloppily dressed in an oversized blue hoodie, a wrinkled white t-shirt, and ill-fitting black track shorts that showed off his skeletal legs. On his feet were a pair of tattered pink slippers that looked as if it had never been washed a day in its life. His face showed a wide, unmoving grimace, and his eyes were just two specks of light behind his sockets. Much to Conarith’s disappointment, he was nothing like his so called “brother”.

And yet, here he was —  the man who saved her life, even if only inadvertently. Here was the man she believed she was destined to meet —  the man who helped her continue on when nothing else would. No matter what she thought of his looks, this monster before her was the one she searched for.

The one to whom she owed her life.

As she observed him interact with the other guests, she noticed that he seemed guarded in his nonchalance. If it were at all possible, his frozen features showed subtle hints of fatigue. Papyrus did mention that his brother seemed reluctant to come here; was this possibly the reason why?

Before she could stop herself, Conarith called out to him. As soon as his name rolled off her tongue, Sans turned his attention to her.

“Right. I heard from the kid you wanted to meet me,” he said.

Conarith trembled slightly as a shiver ran up her spine. Never in her life had she heard a voice as deep and velvety as his. If there was one thing she was a sucker for, it was men with rich voices, and if she had to place a value on Sans’, it would be a priceless treasure.

“Wait, you wanted to meet _him_?” said Undyne, her rougher voice piercing through the air. “I thought you wanted to meet Papyrus?”

“She didn’t exactly say that, honey,” Alphys corrected her.

Conarith ignored this and said nothing, her attention focused entirely on Sans. Although she towered above him, being near him made her feel incredibly small.

Sans shrugged at Undyne’s outburst. “I heard she wanted to meet me, so here I am.” He looked up expectantly at Conarith, but she did not move.

“Oh my god, Connie; you were going on and on about how much you wanted to meet this guy,” said Frisk in exasperation. “Well, there he is; say ‘hi’ or something.”

Conarith clenched her fists against her sides as she tried to work up the courage to say something. Anything. The more silence that passed between them, the more she felt like a fool. Everyone was now watching her, waiting to see what would happen, wondering what was going on. Even Undyne and Papyrus clammed up out of curiosity.

The air was so thick from the tension that Conarith found it difficult to breath. The pit in her stomach felt more like a weight, and she wanted to pass out now more than ever.

Why was she so nervous? Not even when she mistook Papyrus for him did she feel such dreaded anticipation.

“I know I can be a little intimidating, but I promise I don’t bite,” Sans assured her. “I wouldn’t _fibula_. I just hope you don’t gotta _bone_ to pick with me.”

“Sans!” Papyrus cried out, obviously displeased with his brother’s puns. Everyone else snickered the tension evaporating like water on a sweltering day.

“Alright everyone, dinner’s ready,” Toriel called, finally appearing from the kitchen she had spent all this time preparing in. “Hello, Sans; I was almost afraid we wouldn’t see you today.”

Sans shrugged once more. “You know what they say, Tori. I’m not always there when you call, but I’m always on time.”

Papyrus scoffed at this, but said nothing as he and the others moved into the dining room. All that was left in the living room was Conarith and Sans, and Conarith was still rooted to the floor, not even making a motion to move.

“Welp, we might as well get going,” said Sans as he headed for everyone else. “It was good to meet you, too.”

Just as Sans walked past, Conarith finally mustered up her courage to speak.

“Wait, Sans,” she called out.

Sans stopped and turned to her, his face remaining neutral.

“Sup?” he said.

And without thinking, in the spur of the moment, amidst all her complicated and conflicting feelings, Conarith rushed up to Sans and wrapped her arms around himow, nd seen a great deal many cot he has been through a lot of complicateeke a weightapyrus cen whyt anyone knowing? Who.

“Finally, we meet,” she whispered so faintly, it was a wonder that Sans managed to catch it.

Sans would be the first one to admit that he had been through and seen a great deal many strange things in his life. And to be fair, when compared to everything else, this instance would hardly register.

However, he also had to admit that never in his life did he think a random stranger would just hug him all out of the blue like this. Especially not a human woman. And especially, especially not one as beautiful as her.

It was true that her beauty was the first thing about her that he noticed. He did not remember the last time he saw anyone, human or monster, with such raw appeal. When he realized that this bombshell of a woman was the one who wanted to meet him, a whole manner of increasingly inappropriate things ran through his head. But even then, he was not prepared for this. How could he possibly prepare for something as odd and unlikely as this?

But as odd as this was to him, Sans could not help but to get caught up in the feelings of comfort that this strange woman seemed to radiate. He did not know or understand why she was hugging him, but he had to admit that he needed it.

Life was not going so hot for Sans up to this point. The nightmares were getting stronger every day. He could barely stand to be around others. He spoke to no one. He trusted no one. Hell, his only true friend was a child. He could not even remember the last time he received any affection that made him feel like this. Not even from his own brother. Everything from everyone just felt so artificial.

And yet here he was, a monster normally so on edge that he would not let his own family into his complicated world, being held so tenderly by a woman he was sure he had never met before. The confusion made way for satisfaction, and he allowed himself to get so caught up in the moment that he closed his eyes and held her back.

Like all humans, she was fleshy and soft and warm. Though his head reached just below her chest, Sans could still hear the rhythmic beating of her heart, a sound that made him feel strangely vulnerable, yet safe all at once.

The world could end right now and, somehow, he felt that he would have been alright.

 “Sans? Conarith?” the two suddenly heard Toriel inquire. Conarith jerked away from Sans and blushed profusely when she realized what just transpired between them.

“I– I am so s– sorry,” she stammered, her eyes pricked with tears. “That was so inappropriate of me; I did not mean to be so forward!”

Sans waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. S’not a big deal.”

“Do you two happen to know each other?” Toriel wondered aloud. “You embraced as if you were dear friends who haven’t seen each other in quite a while, but that can’t be right.”

Before Conarith could clarify the situation, Sans suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hugged her into his side.

“Oh yeah, me and her go way back,” he said smoothly. He looked up at her and winked. “Right, babe?”

“What?” Conarith exclaimed. She looked at Toriel to see that she had an eyebrow raised at them. “I…what? I do not… No, that is not–”

“But whatever, we’ve kept everyone waiting long enough,” Sans interrupted before Conarith could form a coherent thought. He grabbed her hand and led her to the table, much to Conarith’s combined feelings of confusion, embarrassment, and awe.

Like an old-fashioned gentleman, Sans pulled out a chair for Conarith so that she could sit next to him. Without a word — and desperately avoiding the looks that everyone was giving hert —she smoothed out her skirt and took her seat.

“Right, then,” said Toriel when she took her own seat at the head of the table. “Now that all that is settled, dig in , everyone.”

By the time Toriel finished her sentence, everyone began to grab plates and fight over the selections on the table. Even though the meal was generally supposed to be comprised of dishes brought by the guests, Conarith noticed that most of food was made by Toriel herself. She recognized the infamous snail pie in the middle of the table that had yet to picked at, as well as the now dwindling pot of beef stew. There were steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes with chives, and not to mention Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie that was strictly off-limits until dinner was over.

Undyne and her fiancée Alphys brought a large tray of sushi that Undyne proudly took credit for. Never having had such a dish before, Conarith tried it and enjoyed it immensely, but later learned offhandedly from Frisk that Alphys does most of the work since Undyne’s cooking skills leave a lot to be desired.

Papyrus brought in spaghetti, which Conarith found out was all he liked to cook. Conarith thought it was edible, and that was all to be said about that. Sans mentioned that she was lucky; if she were around several years ago, she would not have been able to give it even that.

Asgore brought tea, lamenting that he is not a very good cook. But all was well, as the golden flower tea he decided to bring went perfectly with dessert. Everyone eagerly had a slice of Toriel’s pie, all except for Sans who claimed that he was too stuffed to eat anymore. Frisk was quick to call him out on his bluff, stating that he should just say that he did not like it, but Sans just waved them off.

As she did all throughout dinner, Conarith silently ate her dessert and tried to make herself as unassuming as possible. She kept sneaking glances over at Sans whom she was quite sure was just pretending not to notice. The thought made her nervous; did he not like her?

Although the embarrassment finally went away half way through dinner, Conarith could not help but to dwell on how impulsive she was earlier on. How could she just hug him like that? She hardly knew the man! She just shook her head and sighed; she could only imagine what he must have thought of her.

“Speaking of which — Carinthia, is it true you’re an alien from another planet?” said Undyne, once again cutting Conarith out of her thoughts.

“Ex– Excuse me?” she stammered as she tried to process Undyne’s words. It took her a minute to realize that she was staring straight at Sans with her mouth agape, and quickly jerked her head over to whom was actually speaking to her. “I apologize. What was the question again?”

“I asked if it’s true you’re an alien,” Undyne repeated. “You know, like from outer space or whatever.” Her eyes began to gleam with excitement. “‘Cause it’d be so cool if you were!”

Conarith just blinked, unsure of how to respond, unsure of the question.

“The human is actually an alien?” Papyrus suddenly piped in. “Incredible! I’ve never met an alien before.”

“I know, right?” Undyne said with a grin. “And not just an alien —  an alien princess! Right, Carinthia?”

Conarith drew in a breath to speak, but the words failed her. She glanced around the table, hoping that someone would give her a clue on what to do. Alphys was turning as red as a tomato, Frisk looked as if they were having a terrible time holding in their laughter, Toriel seemed horrified, and Asgore just offered her an apologetic smile. Undyne and Papyrus were watching her intently as excited as puppies, and Sans seemed to be occupying himself with anything that was not going on at the table.

She was on her own.

And so, with a shrill voice that came out much louder than intended, Conarith blurted out, “My name is not ‘Carinthia’!”

The silence that settled in after her outburst was stifling, but she was unable to stop, so she added in more quietly, “My name is Conarith. And if you must know, my full title is Princess Conarith Cornelia Canterbury of Radiant Garden, daughter of Lord Ansem the Wise —  Sage King of Radiant Garden. So yes, I am from another world, or planet as you so strangely put it, and yes, I am a princess. Or rather, I was. Now that your questions have been fulfilled, I need to be excused.”

With that, red-faced and shaking all over, Conarith abruptly stood from her seat, politely pushed it back in, and bolted for the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your first meeting with my character. Comments are always appreciated, and as always, I'm critique friendly.


End file.
